memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Box
|birthplace = San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles, California, USA |awards = Screen Actors Guild Awards winner Taurus World Stunt Awards nominee |roles = Stunt actor Stunt coordinator |characters = Son'a officer (deleted scene) ''Enterprise''-E engineer }} Richard Joseph "Joey" Box is a stuntman, stunt actor and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in and . More recently he served as stunt coordinator on 's . One of his stunt scenes in Star Trek: Insurrection was cut from the final aired film, a thirty foot high fall from a cliff as a Son'a officer, but included in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD feature "Anatomy of a Stunt". In Nemesis he performed stunts as an ''Enterprise''-E engineer. On Box won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for his work on Star Trek. Box also received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination for Best Stunt Coordination and/or 2nd Unit Direction, shared with co-stunt coordinator Terry Jackson. Box was born in San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles, California. He has doubled for stars such as Christian Slater, Jude Law, Leonardo DiCaprio, and Shane West. In 2001 Box won a Taurus World Stunt Award for best aerial work in the film Charlie's Angels (with fellow Star Trek stunt performers Shauna Duggins, Eileen Weisinger, and Dana Hee). Among his stunt resume are television series such as Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999), Baywatch, The Wonder Years (with Olivia d'Abo), ''The X-Files'', ''Babylon 5'', JAG, V.I.P., Malcolm in the Middle, Alias (created by J.J. Abrams), and Deadwood (2004, with Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Leon Rippy, Keith Carradine, Larry Cedar, and Bill Bolender). His resume also includes films such as Hook (1991, with Cameron Thor, Nick Tate, Gary Epper, and stunts by Rick Avery, Charlie Brewer, Scott Leva, Spiro Razatos, and Erik Stabenau), White Mile (1994, with Fionnula Flanagan, Ken Jenkins, Robert Picardo, Jacqueline Kim, Brian Markinson, Gina Ravarra, Ken Thorley, and stunts by Tom Lupo), Forrest Gump (1994), Broken Arrow (1996), Mars Attacks! (1996, with Paul Winfield), Titanic (1997), Starship Troopers (1997, with Dina Meyer and Clancy Brown), Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999, with Clint Howard, Jack Kehler, Charles Napier, Tony Jay, and stunts by Patricia Tallman, Monica Staggs, Lynn Salvatori, Kim Koscki, Jennifer Caputo, and Jay Caputo), Deep Blue Sea (1999, with Ronny Cox), The Perfect Storm (2000, with Doug Coleman and Katie Rowe), Rat Race (2001, with Whoopi Goldberg and Lanei Chapman), Red Dragon (2002), Catch Me If You Can (2002), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, with Kristanna Loken), Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004, with William Shatner and Spice Williams-Crosby), War of the Worlds (2005), and I Am Legend (2007, with Salli Elise Richardson, and stunts by Mark Chadwick). Star Trek is Box' second film project working with director J.J. Abrams, the first being Paramount's Mission: Impossible III. Like Star Trek, this film was written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci and features cinematography by Dan Mindel and production design by Scott Chambliss. The film's cast featured Trek alumni Tracy Middendorf and Dana Dru Evenson. Star Trek appearances File:Joey Box, Insurrection.jpg|Son'a officer (deleted scene) File:USS Enterprise-E engineer 1.jpg|''Enterprise''-E engineer External link * es:Joey Box Category:Stunt department Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees